Unnatural Selection
by Matthew1972
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Channel 4 series "Humans".
1. Hurt

**Hurt**

It hurt, everything about his life hurt. Leo woke up with the constant nightmare of his death still fresh in his mind. The recharge should have given him energy, but why then did he feel so drained?

Mia… he had lost her, failed her in every way. Nothing he had tried had given her back to him. Her forced reprogramming had taken a hold and where once was Mia now Anita stood in her place, with a cold stare of non-recognition. She got turned into a standard synth; a dolly in every inch people called her kind, or was that their kind?

The line between humanity and synths had blurred for Leo some time ago. His own unique hybrid status showed his survival and tenacity, but what did either matter when emotions pulled him apart? Some days he did not know who he was anymore… and it hurt.

Leo had never felt so cut up, so torn between worlds. He unplugged himself and the instant he did Max was there by his side, ready to help and a loyal friend as ever. It was too much though. Leo could not do this… not anymore, not this evening. Not when he'd failed Mia; when he had failed them all.

Maybe it had been unfair of him to take his emotions out on poor Max, but Leo needed to be left alone bad and so he pushed him aside. Everything hurt and he wanted to think, no… maybe he didn't. Oh, why could he not stop this endless struggle?

The past had not let go of him, and Leo found he could not let it even if he wanted to. It chased him day and night. Bad memories plagued him for answers to questions on his own existence and more.

Why father? He would have to find the answers for himself. No one could help them, because those who did would not understand. Humans feared his friends' existence and their conscious state, not to mention his hybrid self. What would they make of him? Leo dreaded to face that question, even though deep down he wanted for someone to make sense of the mess his father left behind with his creations.

Soon he would have to make his choice on whether to get back to Max to recharge, or really walk his own path from now on. Could he leave his friends behind?

Leo stared out into the neon lit night, not really seeing anything or anyone but her. Mia… she was lost, wasn't she? Then why not go it alone?


	2. Glitch

**Glitch**

He was nothing but a flash of images and thoughts. The dark haired man with a scruffy look, who was he? Anita did not get why she saw him appear only as if in the corner of her eyes. He was a glitch on her artificial mind… and yet she felt as if he meant something to her. That in itself was odd, for her programming did not allow her emotions, did it? Then what was he?

Anita did the washing and the cleaning; told bedtime stories, if Laura did not mind, too. That was how she was programmed. She served one family in the way her primary owner and secondary owners instructed. Joe, Laura, Mattie, Toby and Sophie Hawkins… they formed her prime reason for existing. They were why she was activated one morning some weeks ago.

But then why did her code allow for such a transgression, and more to the point why did she feel it important to hide these flashes of dark, cold water? No matter how she searched her database of facts she could not find any information. Most odd!

The fleeting images though did not hold. His hand slipped from hers and that was it; he was gone. Her programming corrected itself as if he had been nothing but a glitch. Anita felt relieved, for now it seemed she was not faulty and she could stay with the family.


	3. Humanity

**Humanity**

They didn't know what he made her for… what he made her do. Niska carried her own pain deep inside her heart. She did not want to hurt Leo, could not tell him about his father and why he created her when he did.

Something inside of her wanted to scream though. Someone would have to hurt for her. It was just too much pain to carry in her heart alone… and so she lashed out. Anger and hurt were a bad combination.

In this house Niska remembered how David Elster used her. He made her in his image to… no, she did not want to think about it. Why did the old man in his messy house make her revisit the thought? How come he got under her skin?

Doctor George Millican; forgetful and grumpy. Yet he told her truths, saw straight through the creation he could not quite accept stood before him and yet he was awed by the way she worked all the same. In his words she found an understanding of herself and of why she had done what she did. To her surprise she found herself confide in him.

Guilt gnawed at her. One body; why did she feel sad for the human? It puzzled her, and then in his words he explained it to her. She had proven to him she was only human too, even though they both struggled with the concept of what it meant for their future in their own way.


	4. Unconditional

Author note: Written as a wishlist 2016 gift for Jaqtkd.

* * *

 **Unconditional**

Words had cut, choices were made and they had parted. Max thought he was fine with it, until he wasn't. All of his life he had watched out for Leo, been by his side in their life of always running and hiding. Though they did not share blood there had never been any doubt in his mind that Leo was his little brother.

One warning that Leo was in trouble and he had come running. How could he not? Worry had clung to every fibre of him as he ran through the streets towards the building where Leo fought for their case. Had his brother overstepped his abilities? Had his need to do right pushed him to his death? No… Max did not want to think it.

But as Max ran out into the field of grass all he could see were the remains of struck down synths. Their blue essence of life oozed from their bodies… but Max no longer saw them. Instead his eyes drew towards where his brother knelt into the grass. No cry had ever sounded more mournful to Max than that of the loss Leo felt.

"Are you hurt?" The question fell short, for he could see in wet eyes of sadness that indeed Leo felt heartbroken. His body seemed in tact though when he rose to his feet.

Pain… relief… sadness… joy… so many feelings hung heavy in the air. All Max had to offer for comfort was a hug, one which Leo clung onto with the same despair he had felt. And in the one gesture all was forgiven. Each human heartbeat against his synthetic chest answered Max's instinct to watch over and love Leo. Around them so many had fallen, but not his little brother.

As they walked off Max vowed that he would keep Leo safe once more. After all they were brothers and his love for Leo was unconditional.


	5. Lifeline

Author note: Set during 2x08 and a possible alternative end to the season. Written as a wishlist 2016 gift for Narlth who wanted some Leo whump.

* * *

 **Lifeline**

It was all his fault that Hester had become the expression of his anger, frustrations and shortcomings. She had looked to him for guidance. He was supposed to show her how to deal with becoming conscious. That had been his mission, but she… she had pushed buttons he wasn't even aware of. She had stirred things he had not understood, until now.

Leo stared at her, disbelief etched on his face. Why had she not wanted to listen? How come she had turned so fast against him? He should have been able to reach her… to show her that he would be there to help her from now. They were both to blame after all.

Instead her anger twisted into his head. Blood seeped out of the wound she had inflicted and he could feel it slip through his fingers where he tried to close it. His human flesh had been ripped open, and the part of him which was synthetic had been damaged too. He could sense it. Digital codes began to blur as did his saved memories. Leo fell to the ground, aware only of sounds and voices…

Was that Niska? Cool fingers touched him, her voice clear as she said his body would live. But what of the rest of him?

Gentle arms swept him up next. Mia… he knew it even before she spoke in her gentle way. "Leo, we have you. It will be all right."

Doubt crept into the few alert thoughts he had left. No, he would trust in Mia. She had always been there for him. She was the last lifeline of comfort his coding was desperate to hold on to… Mia… mother… but regardless of his human need to live his synthetic side switched off against his will.

Next thing he knew Leo blinked into bright awareness. He startled and half curled away when a stranger stood next to the bed where they had rested his body on. Her dark, curled hair framed her kind face. In eyes of wonder he saw the raw scientific interest shine too… and it scared him, until the woman smiled at him.

"Leo." Mia was at the stranger's side in a flash. "Welcome back."

In her arms he let go of his fears. Mia had done it. Somehow she had found someone to help bring him back to her.


	6. Hope

**Hope**

In what felt like a flash of time to Leo, but was in truth a year, everything he had known got turned upside down and then some. His body too had changed, as had his mind. Before, everything had seemed vivid to him. Memories had been saved clear and digital to his half artificial mind. No chance to forget anything. Now though, they too had turned human… and fragile, like they could slip from him when inevitable he slept again.

Leo felt lost and excited at once. Everything felt fresh to him now, even when his previous self and his baggage too had stuck with him. He knew where he'd been, whom he had cared for and how he had felt fighting for their cause. Theirs, because he was no longer one of them…

But who was he now? Where did he belong? It hurt Leo that Maxie had sent him away, and yet in part he understood why. They were different even when they had in common that they were each finding their way. Max too did not know where he stood. Were they on opposite ends now?

Driving away with Mattie though his hurt turned to excitement. His new life as a human; what did it entail? Leo could not quite fathom it yet, but when he let his fingers entwine with hers and the silence stretched out between them he dared to trust in her to help him on his way.


	7. Guilt

**Guilt**

For so long Mattie had felt numbed by guilt. All the lost souls… too many, and it was her fault. Some days anger tended to get the better of her, but on each occasion her mother had talked her down. No, she could not admit to what she'd done. So many reasons not to. But still, Mattie had wanted to… and maybe she even still did. It was the right thing to do, surely?

But with Leo awoken from his coma life held a shine to her again. To see him breathe, talk, and glance at her ignited what she'd missed in her heart. Worse, he called her out in an almost blunt honesty of someone who sought himself.

Leo made her feel and breathe again too. Less than a day spent together, and he was closer to her than anyone else had been for a while. With him she could not hide her needs.

In his naked skin Mattie saw her vulnerability reflected. His physical scar reminded her of the one torn into her mind. They were both not without blame… but here in her room, on her bed and in his arms she felt at peace for a while.

And as he slept she watched over him. Maybe if they stayed together they could both find their way to a future which made sense again. One where humans and synths did not die every day? Or where self-forgiveness did not seem quite so impossible anymore?


	8. Peace

**Peace**

In the privacy of her rented apartment Mia tried to tune out on the background noises. People shouted insults at her from the street, but she refused to listen to anger. Nothing anyone could say was new to her. The humans who had come to protest against her presence in their street did so out of a year of fear. They remembered only the death toll and saw not beyond the dangers the many spoke of on the media. Why did the humans refuse to see that she wasn't a threat?

Mia didn't want to fight, not in actual deed. That was the way of her younger sister Niska, but not hers. She smiled to herself in fondness over how Niska had fallen in love with a human, German woman. Oh, if only the people outside saw what they were missing out on by keeping fear closer than compassion.

Then again, her personal experiences regarding human and synth relationships were less than favourable, but that still didn't stop her. She'd loved and lost, been betrayed, and yet she lived on because of a human too. Unseen at first Mattie had gifted synths with a sentient code. In the act she had awoken not only her, but all the others too. Inevitably chaos had come and now everyone had to live with it. Mia needed to believe there was a way to move forwards and with each day since she'd sought to find it.

Her chosen path wasn't the easy one. Time was her only friend now, with the gathering of human rage as their companion, for the short term. Peeking out of her window she eyed up the crowd. Police officers were holding back the protesters in a tense balance to prevent a possible explosion of emotions. For how much longer could it last?

Gathering up her courage to face them Mia watched for a few seconds longer. Sure, she had put the humans on edge, but more important she'd put herself in the centre of it. Her life in their hands in the name of her brothers and sisters… the synth kind. Maybe one day everyone would understand that her cause was one of peace; co-existence for all. No more fighting, and no more suffering or deaths.

At last Mia opened her door to walk outside. "I'm here to stay", her actions said. "Let us bridge the gap together."


	9. Belief

**Belief**

One stubborn step at the time Niska hiked up to the hillside cabin stood under a bright moon. Her energy levels were dying, but she ignored the warning sensations in her body. "Not yet." She had come too close. Giving up was not an option. She was not to die face down in the bog and heather like the other poor sods who'd tried to make it.

The 'Synth Who Sleeps'. Did he even exist? Or was she just as foolish to believe in some story like the human she'd left behind downhill? Clinging to a myth was nothing like her, was it? But still Niska found it impossible to resist her thirst for answers, to satisfy the mystery of sensing him in her dreams and seeing signs to guide her way the closer she got to him.

Perhaps she should return to be with sweet Astrid. Her love was afraid for her well-being. Astrid wanted her by her side and so why should she push on by herself?

Her body stuttered under the strain, almost giving up on her. Niska hated to fail and so she pushed on. Each step was another one closer to answers. Perhaps she was a fool to believe in his existence and that it would help her find her way, but she cared not. She had a purpose… a need, and it drove her on. She'd make sense of it when she'd met him of this she was strangely assured.

Thud! Unable to keep going on a flat battery Niska fell chest down on the hillside. So close. She could even see the cabin from where her body could rise no more. But was she still too far away?

Footsteps and a shape in a yellow poncho came over to her in the mist, answering her the moment his shoes were almost too close for comfort. Niska stared up at him. "Odi", she recognized in him an old friend.

"Not exactly." He revealed as he looked down on her with kind, purple eyes.

The truth of the myth was hers to hear at last…


	10. Misled

**Misled**

Rage, sadness, and bitter disappointment threatened to choke Max. The one whom he had trusted for a year had misled him, left him blind sighted to what his people harboured within. One of their own… his best friend, or so he had thought… was beyond dangerous. Max shuddered to think what awaited them all in the next hours, or were it mere minutes?

Why? The question echoed in his head. Why had he not seen earlier? Was he that bad a leader? He feared he had failed his kind by being to kind, too much driven by peace and a longing for equality. He wanted to see the best in humanity, just like he wanted to see the best in the synths around him. Fool that he was!

Anatole had appeared to stand by him like his faithful confidant. Even when his friend had spoken of how he looked up to David Elster he had not seen that it was more than gratitude or admiration. It had become hero worship, to the point of fanaticism. Anatole drew his conclusions based on a lie… and he twisted them into his reasoning to bring harm to the humans to win a fight in name of a religion which should not exist.

Oh, the sad irony! Because of his own fears Max had not felt able to tell anyone what he really was. That his sisters, brothers and he had not awoken a year ago. They had been created conscious… an anomaly even among their kind, because David Elster had acted on his selfish needs. The truth was anything but poetic, and it was about time Max told Anatole about it. Max worried though he'd left it too late. All who'd fall today were on him… were they not?

Letting out his rage in a destructive blow against the shrine Anatole had built released his pent-up frustration. Flawed… or perhaps they were all too young still in their state of living a conscious life. Children acted irrational, not by logic. And, by all means, was it not what they were?

Staring at the wreckage of the shrine and the destructive secret his blow had revealed Max blinked down tears he could not shed from synthetic eyes. Their kind had so much more to learn about life… but so did humanity. Equality was his dream, but once more it felt so far away that his hopes threatened to shatter apart.


	11. Possibilities

Author note: Spoilers for 3x07. Written before the final episode of season 3 aired.

* * *

.

 **Possibilities**

Mattie stared at the object in her hands, uncomprehending what it said and yet understanding its message all the same. Stanley had been right. She did not know whether to laugh or cry over it. Of course, Stanley was right. Why had she even questioned him? The orange-eyed synth was the one being which never lied. He was programmed only for the cold truth, which because of her need to test him stared her blatant in the face. "Pregnant", it said.

In the cold, impersonal toilet cubicle she rolled her eyes over the irony. How long ago had it been since she'd told Leo he had a world of possibilities ahead of him? And now so short after…

Mattie blinked at the test tube in her hands and it's all telling symbol. How was she to tell him that in his new found human status he'd already fathered a child? That he was to be a dad? Was she even ready to face parenthood herself?

In the whirlwind her life had been over the last days Leo had given her joy, and love too, but were their feelings strong enough for them to cope as a couple? Mattie saw his insecurities better than anyone. She had walked through his past with him all day and felt his pain too.

"Possibilities". It had been and still was her promise to him. He wasn't alone… even less so now…

Falling pregnant pulled the rug from underneath her frayed sureness. Everything still felt so messed up and more so with each day. But she had Leo at her side, yes? Choice made Mattie put the used pregnancy kit in her bag to walk back to the car and the man who'd given her confidence over computer coding and who sent her heart to flutter since. Was it enough?


	12. Message

Author note: Spoilers for 3x08 and the season end of feels. Also I need to warn for a character death.

* * *

 _._

 _"Don't argue with me, Leo. I used to tie your shoe laces."_

Her return brought light to them all. Mia was built to love. Her software created for him, but Leo saw it spread out over to the world to embrace more souls who needed her. Mia was more than her code now, so much older and wiser than most beings. No other synthetic or human could compare to his sister, not as far as Leo was concerned. She was more a parent to him than anyone else had been.

Leo grinned, happy for her usual reaction of fondness for him. The world was going to shit… but not his Mia. Never her. They had been parted for the time needed to find their way. Now, everything they were again came together, for which he was glad.

 _"You came back for us."_

 _"I will always come back for you, Leo."_

Reason came along with her. It always did. The humans brought anger and destruction to their door. Some synthetics wanted to fight to live, but it was better not to strike the first blow or to rise to the bait. The crowd of humans was in the wrong. If only they saw how much suffering their thinking brought, but sadly… they didn't see how politicians had manipulated them.

Mia and Max voiced defence and peace to their kind, an ideology turned to a necessity. Leo believed in them. It was their best chance. To run meant to live, it beat the other choice any day.

But through a news crew the world watched along with him as his world shattered apart. Violence born from fear took his Mia away from them. Her message reduced to nothing but a hollow echo of despair. "Peace", her outstretched hand drew short… or had it?

Torn to shreds Leo lifted her body into his arms to carry her outside for the world to see how wrong they'd been. Once green eyes full of spark had turned to grey dullness. Death. It followed him everywhere. Leo shouted at the world, afraid its people may not hear him… or worse, that humanity still did not see reason.

To his joy though, as he marched on, a wake of people followed him in silent support. He watched a lone candle danced to light in hope… others ignited in its wake to tell Mia and her mourning kind that she was heard…

"Peace." The world embraced her message at last.


End file.
